


Of Mind

by glorixy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (mentions of) mouth fucking, 2011 louis, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Fic Exchange, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Punk Harry, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, University Student Louis, it's just there, though it isn't mentioned, though lack of UNI if I'm honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorixy/pseuds/glorixy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>University AU where Louis is like from 2011 with soft fringe, striped tops and glasses. No tattoos. He's dating Harry who is either famous around town for being in a rock band or just around their town for being super hard. He's punk, so like tattoos and piercings and stuff. Sort of as imagined in his photo [http://punklouisrocks.tumblr.com/post/58619688692/requested-by-anon]. No eyeliner please, but absolutely on knuckle and neck tattoos. Just another sex prompt with some rimming and spanking and Louis being a whiny mess. Bottom Louis, if you're so inclined. Louis takes him home to meet his mother during their spring break from university. Him being really nervous they won't like him, but all of them loving Harry. Sex in his bedroom where they have to be super quiet, maybe.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [underpressure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/underpressure/gifts).



> Okay, so I realize that maybe I didn't follow the prompt to the exact details of it, but it's pretty much the same. It's more like there are details from the prompt that are there, just not mentioned, so it'll have to be left for your imagination sort of. Anyway, hope you enjoy. x
> 
> And I wanna thank my wonderful beta, H, who helped me a lot at 2 a.m.

 

  
The pub is already packed when they get there, from the bar to the stage and back to the entrance. Louis’ wearing his only dark shirt, the one he has left from sixth form in Doncaster. The jeans he’s wearing, bright red and tight, stands out in the sea of band tees and short skirts, while the rest of him mixes with the crowd.

The band was just getting ready when they got through the door and Niall’s now dragging Louis across the room through the mass of people. He has to fight the urge to throw up from the smell of cheap liquor and sweaty boys, like the locker room in secondary PE, and he’s a bit worried about where he’s putting his feet. He pulls down the shirt with his free hand, feeling slightly self-conscious about his appearance.

“Come on, Lou! It’s starting,” Niall yells over the music. The hit of the drum crosses Louis’ body in vibration and he’s a bit taken aback by the turning point in the volume. Sure, the speakers were blasting pretty loudly when they got there, but it’s nothing compared to the band.

“Ni, bit loud, isn’t it?” Louis shouts back at him, holding on to his arm so he won’t lose him in the mass. Niall laughs whole-heartedly and shakes his head. Maybe it’s normal, Louis thinks.

“You want a pint?” Niall asks instead of answering, still smiling.

“No,” he tells him and then Niall starts to walk towards the bar. Louis panics a bit and tries to grab a hold of him, but he’s quick to get away and leaves Louis alone by the left side of the stage area.

The band,  _Of Mind_ , is playing furiously and Louis doesn’t know what he’s supposed to be doing. The atmosphere has changed into an angry beat and it’s not exactly his choice of genre. Also, dancing is out of the question, he’d look ridiculous. He looks to the stage and goes from face to face. There are five of them, whereof only one is singing the unknown and uncertain lyrics.

The singer is insanely pretty, Louis decides. It’s the kind of pretty that leaves you uncomfortable and stumbling away on wobbly legs. He rocks the unruly curls and tattoos all over his arms and knuckles and neck and he has an absolutely endless body. Louis isn’t one to look into someone’s style, but this boy, man,  _dude_  stands out too much to not take a second look at.

Niall gets back just as Louis has started to realize that maybe he should look at something other than the singer. He gets handed a pint, proving that Niall either doesn’t listen to Louis or just won’t agree with what he said, and he tastes it hesitantly. It’s absolutely disgusting, of course, and Louis frowns at the unfamiliar bitterness.

“I told you not to get me anything,” Louis yells over the music and he can feel it taking a toll on his voice. His voice is usually quite high pitched to begin with and after this it’s probably going to be even more of a wreck. “It’s hideous.”

“You’ll get used to it! Now look, this is the best part.” Niall points to the stage and Louis diverts his eyes just in time for the tall boy to hit an immense high note. His whole face is roaring out the climax and Louis can’t remember to breathe when watching it unfold. He’s up there with the stars for a moment and when it comes down into a strong endgame, Louis chugs more beer to calm his nerves. “Aren’t they amazing?” Niall lights up with pride when he watches them, knowing half the band already from some music classes at UNI that he took last semester.

“Yeah,” Louis breathes out, even if Niall can’t possibly hear him. “Terrific.”

It all moves a bit fast after that, or so it seems at least. All the sudden the band has gone through all of their songs and are leaving the scene, meanwhile, Niall drags Louis to go meet them in the backroom. It’s quite exhausting to follow along without a second opinion, but there’s not much of an option if he doesn’t want to be left alone again.

“Boys!” Niall uses as a greeting when he gets into the room and three of them get up to give him a quick hug. “You were fucking ace, lads. It can’t get any better than this.”

“You say that every time, Ni,” one of them, also extremely attractive, points out, “And where’s Harry? He hasn’t ditched us yet, has he?”

“No,  _Benjamin_ , I haven’t,” Harry replies as he enters the room, casually buttoning a clean shirt mid-torso, “Just had to change my shirt, it was a bit hot out there.”

“Well sorry for assuming the usual,  _Harriet_.” Benjamin looks smug when Harry glares at him for the nickname. The latter mutters something under his breath before putting on a blinding smile. “Niall’s here, with company this time.”

“Well hello,” Harry greets and licks his lips, looking at Louis like his life depends on the sight, “’m Harry.”

“Louis.” It’s the first time he’s spoken up since he got there. It’s probably a terrible first impression though and he regrets it quite quickly.

“Nice to meet you, Louis,” Harry says and reaches out to shake Louis’ hand in a proper delicate way. And the fact that Harry pronounced his name right just adds to the appeal, because it’s rare and usually takes a while. It did for Niall and the teachers, while most of the project partners at UNI didn’t even bother.

“Nice to meet you too,” Louis replies, really,  _really_  meaning it.

 

Louis doesn’t know how it went down; he’s too amazed by the whole picture to get with the details. He went from wanting to kill Niall to urging to kiss his feet in just mere minutes, between being dragged out of his comfort zone to staring back at  _green, green, green_  all night long throughout justified conversations and more pints. And it surely doesn’t help the clarification that he finds out that beer doesn’t taste that bad when on Harry’s lips.

“Lou,” Harry says, kissing Louis softly. They’re sitting alone somewhere in the back with no eyes on them. The others left for another bar close to an hour ago and Louis and Harry decided to stay back in the dark. “So pretty.”

Louis giggles and presses his lips to the exposed side of Harry’s neck where he’s left another mark not too long ago. They’re both decently drunk and plastered to each other. Harry was in the middle of telling a story about his sister and Louis had interrupted him by ‘looking cute as fuck’, which;  _rude_. They both fall into a stare though and smile at each other.

“My place?” Harry proceeds to ask, making it sound very casual. Even in a drunken state, Louis doesn’t feel very comfortable with it, and it must show in the way he puts some space between them almost immediately.

“I usually- I mean, I  _don’t_  do that, Harry,” he tells him and wipes away the feeling of skin against his lips, “Sorry.” Harry only brings him closer again and gives his cheek a careful stroke while his bottom lip gets caught between his front teeth.

“Okay,” is all he ends up saying and Louis finds himself confused, but extremely relieved as well. He’s heard stories and seen articles and he doesn’t know Harry at all, so he worries a lot – especially since Niall left and, wow, he’s been drinking way too much. “That’s okay.”

“Okay?” It comes out more as a question than a statement so he says it again with more certainty just to be sure.

“You wanna stay here then or grab a cab?” he wonders. No big deal, Louis thinks. He’s normal, just like Louis want boys to treat him; with respect, yet an open mind. “Louis?”

“Going home sounds kinda nice, m’ a bit tired,” Louis answers and yawns to prove it.

“Let’s get going then.” Harry stands up and reaches for his hand. Louis meets him halfway with it and let’s himself get pulled up from the booth. When standing up he trips a little and ends up giggling into Harry’s shirt, but soon he regains his sense of dignity and rests on his own two feet. “A little lightweight, aren’t you?” Harry laughs.

“Hey, I’m fully-” He stumbles a bit. “-capable of handling alcohol. You don’t know me,  _Harriet_.”

“Geez, Louise. Let’s get you home.” Harry doesn’t seem to be bothered by Louis’ sudden change of mood, though it’s not that significant. He’s a really clingy drunk apparently, which okay, nothing else is expected of him, but he never thought that a pretty sort-of-stranger would be the one who would have to deal with him. He always thought it would be Niall.

“You’re pretty great, Harry.”

“You’re pretty great too, Lou,” Harry tells him, sincerely.

“Hey, that rhymes.” It’s an epiphany, he swears.

“Yeah, it does.”

 

 -

 

Louis walks down the aisle at the local grocery store, looking up and down the shelves in an attempt to find some honey. Niall’s caught a cold, poor thing, and Louis has promised him to get some stuff after he was finished with classes. More than anything he just wants to get out as fast as possible and get back to the flat. The last class had gone to hell and all he wants is to get back home and dwell.

**Liam,** _**3.18 p.m.:** _

_Buy some Nutella. Gonna make Brownies._

**Liam,** _**3.19 p.m.:** _

_Niall says hurry btw._

Louis stuffs his phone back in his pocket and pulls at his sweater a bit so that it covers his bum again. He doesn’t bother with answering Liam, since he’ll be home in twenty anyway. Liam’ll see that he’s read them and that’s all he needs to know in the matter. Louis’ lecture about not rushing is just plain unnecessary these days.

He grabs the Nutella without any trouble in the search and then sees the honey a few products over. He’s sighs in relief and, suddenly, the aisle on the other side is occupied by some girls that he recognizes from UNI, mostly through voices but also names, free-ride-to-UNI Clara and stubborn Chelsea to be exact. They are nice and smart, no slacking within miles.

“He’s working again, Chels,” Clara says, bringing Louis attention closer, “Aren’t we lucky?”

“I heard he got in a fight with Zayn a few nights ago, got proper smashed those two,” Chelsea adds to the conversation. Louis continues to put items in his basket but keeps an attentive ear to their side of the shelves. “Not surprising.”

“Hasn’t got the best rep, those two,” Clara points out as a way to agree with her friend, “My mum would be horrified if she knew I even talked to him once, I mean, she’s a bit over the top about it, but I know where she’s coming from.”

Louis stops listening when he sees who they’re talking about. Harry’s by the register in all his glory with tattoos peeking out from the green T-shirt and arms crossed over his chest. He’s biting his lip, toying with the piercing a bit, and looks bored out of his mind. Louis ends up staring from behind the corner for a while. He watches how Clara and Chelsea act while paying, how Harry chats with some old lady who seems to be charmed, the way he rearranges some packs of gum right next to him, how his smile grows when a small child – not older than five, walks up to him and starts talking. The child’s mother seems frightened at first, rushing over to her daughter, but Harry has already handed the little girl some fruit that he stocks in his bag and is letting her look at all of his ink.

Louis’ endeared, that’s for sure.

He eventually, after lots of ifs and buts, gathers enough willpower to walk up and sets his basket down on the counter.

“Didn’t know you worked here,” he says and Harry looks up from his phone, startled, “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Very polite, aren’t you?” Harry asks as he starts scanning the items and putting them into a plastic bag. “And it’s good money on the side. The band doesn’t bring much dough to the bank, you know?” Louis giggles, because he’s just ridiculous – this boy.

“It should though. You’re really good,” Louis compliments him, not worrying much about the prominent blush on his own cheeks.

“Says the boy who listens to the grease soundtrack on replay.” Harry smirks and hopes for the best, which would be that Louis gets that it’s a joke. Louis, on the other hand, can’t believe Harry remembers that, he thought the alcohol would’ve washed it away.

“Exactly, my music taste couldn’t be any better.”

“I suppose that’s true. That’ll be ten pounds fifty,” Harry laughs and Louis hands him the money with a smile. Harry gives him back his change and says nothing more.

“Busy day?” Louis asks so that he doesn’t have to leave with just that, no matter how sick Niall is.

“Not really, gets busier in an hour or two when people get off work. I get off in ten though, so I don’t have to deal with the rush hours,” he answers and Louis doesn’t miss how he licks his bottom lip while staring at Louis’.

“Good for you then,” he supposes and when Harry doesn’t say anything, he continues, “I should get going. Niall’s sick.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you around, maybe at the next show?”

“Definitely.”

 

-

 

“No, Niall! What are you- don’t,” is the first thing Louis hears when he steps inside the flat. Niall’s laughter, mixed with a horrible cough, follows Liam’s words and Louis just shakes his head at their banter. “Oh, Lou, finally.” Liam comes out into the hallway with an apron around his hips and whisk in hand. “Nutella.”

Louis reaches into the bag and grabs the Nutella for him, handing it over and watching him walk away. “You’re watching Niall. He’s being a menace.”

“’M not,” Niall says from the living room and yes, home sweet home.

 

-

 

The next day, Louis’ close to breaking down ten minutes into class. It’s mostly because Niall’s coughs kept him up for the majority of his Monday night, but also because he’s not feeling UNI at all. Niall will most likely be home the entire week, if not more, and Louis realizes, in the middle of class, that he’ll have to go watch Harry on his own. Liam has a date, if he’s not mistaken, and he couldn’t exactly ask free-ride-to-UNI Clara or stubborn Chelsea to come with him.

He’s fucked, probably literally soon enough.

When class is over, he skips off home, feeling almost ill himself. Niall’s lying on the couch as expected and Liam’s still at UNI, probably thinking that he’ll be meeting Louis for lunch like they always do on Tuesdays, but Louis can’t bother to care.

“Niall, I’ve got a problem,” Louis begins, “Is there a possibility that you’re able to go to the pub on Saturday?”

Niall looks at him through swollen eyes and a pile of tissues and Louis sighs in defeat. He already knew the answer after all.

“Why do you ask?” Niall asks, “Wanna see Harry again?” Louis blushes and tries to think of an answer less obvious than  _oh god yes_.

“He invited me, sort of.”

“Oh, I see.” Niall does, he can definitely see the red cheeks and glossy eyes. “It’ll be fine, Lou. I left you last time. You’re at UNI for crying out loud. Be a big boy and get yourself a mouthful of boy, will ya?”

“ _Niall_ ,” Louis gasps, flabbergasted. Niall only laughs at him and coughs even more than he did yesterday. “Not until the third date, remember?”

“Right, you actually have morals.” They both laugh and Louis doesn’t really feel like throwing up anymore.

 

-

 

Saturday night comes just like the last one and it goes very much like it as well, except Louis doesn’t go close to any alcohol and there are no awkward introductions they have to suffer through. Harry keeps him closer than any pint and even if he seems more focused on what the rest of the band is talking about, he still makes sure Louis knows he’s paying attention to him.

“How’s Niall, by the way? I heard he’s sick off his mind,” Ben wonders and leans back in his chair. Harry tightens his grip of Louis’ shoulder and sips on his drink.

“Yeah, he’s not very well. Liam took him to the doctor, but he’ll be fine,” Louis answers and leans more into Harry’s touch.

“Who’s Liam?” Harry asks, frowning.

“Mate from UNI. Payne? He writes in the school paper about like, eating on a budget and cooking?” Louis suggests as information and starts playing with the rings on Harry’s free hand, all while looking up at him.

“No, I don’t-“ Harry cuts himself off.

“No surprise there, Haz,” Ben points out and laughs. Louis doesn’t know why, but he ends up giggling along to the other band member’s echoed laughter. Harry, on the other hand, only seems to be scolding at it.

“ _You won’t be laughing later_ ,” he whispers close to Louis’ ear, seductively, and kisses his neck once. Louis immediately becomes quiet and leans into the kiss. Everything sober and absolutely lovely.

 

-

 

They’re attached to the hips after that, even after Harry explains his reputation and people talk more shit than they do about Louis himself. The town is not considered big compared to the larger cities, so it’s easy for everyone to have a hum about who everyone is. But even Louis’ mum, who lives two hours away, has heard about Harry, so maybe this isn’t all about their closed-minded place. Louis’ mother, and the rest of his family, doesn’t seem to mind though and gladly lets Harry tag along home when spring break hits. They love him, of course, from the moment Harry blushes when Phoebe says she loves his knuckle tattoos and Lottie starts talking to him about the band. Louis may have sent a video, being a proud boyfriend and all that. 

“ _We have to be quiet_ ,” Louis whispers close to Harry’s mouth and kisses him with greatness. It's their last day at the Tomlinson's before Louis has to get back to school and they've put off sex for the entire week. Louis was about to leave it, because he's terrible at being quiet, but Harry's very good at getting what he wants when he can use his lips.

The kiss is deeper than it's been before and it causes Harry to back him up against the nearest hallway wall. Soon enough his thighs are all wrapped up in Harry’s huge hands and they’re constantly getting a taste of skin against skin and lips pressed to any exposed areas available. The rest of the family are all asleep, but Louis had insisted on watching a movie with Harry before heading to bed, and on their way back to the bedroom, Harry has started kissing and nipping, leading to this.

“ _You_  have to be quiet,” Harry says back and bites down on his shoulder. Louis shudders, immediately going into a submissive state, and clings onto Harry’s shoulders. “No speaking.” He nods in agreement and pulls him in for another kiss, fully aware of the circumstances.

Harry lets Louis guide him into the bedroom, but after that he takes full control of the situation. Their clothes leave their bodies faster than Louis’ head is spinning from ecstasy and they fall onto the bed easily. The room stays dark around them, only showing some signs of light from the streetlamps outside the window, but Harry’s still fully confident in how to move and touch and explore to get the right reaction from Louis.

“So pretty,” Harry mumbles against Louis’ collarbones and lets his hands wander down his torso, toying with the sensitive areas of skin.

Louis whines and arches his back, clenching his hands around the sheets below him. He’s never been quiet in bed and being it’s difficult when he has Harry’s mouth getting closer and closer to his v-line. He’s not allowed to touch, he knows that much, and all he wants to do is grab a hold of Harry’s curls and push him down further.  _Closer, come on, almost there,_  is all he can think.

“Gonna open you up so good, make you beg for it,” Harry continues to breathe out against Louis’ inner thighs. He’s unbelievably turned on at this point and he prays that Harry’s just as hard as he is. “So good for me, love.”

All the praise left him gaining even more desire to get things to speed along. He just wants Harry’s fingers or tongue or something before he goes insane from the teasing presence. Harry can tell that he’s having trouble being still, so he grabs his wrists and pins them to his sides as he leans down to lick a stripe over Louis’ cock.

“Oh, Harry,” Louis moans and Harry immediately stops to shush him, before going back to licking his way closer and closer to the head. And Louis assumes he’s going to stop there and drop the teasing, but he then lets go of Louis’ wrists to prop his legs up and moves his tongue down to his balls, playing with them a bit.

Louis moans loudly, not caring if anyone can hear them, and closes his eyes shut when he feels Harry’s tongue go right across his rim. This action is repeated a few times and each time Louis moans a little bit louder and says his name with a little more emphasis. This seems to motivate him and make him speed up until, finally, he dips his tongue inside a bit and Louis can’t breathe for a second, because  _dear fucking god_  he’s good at this and Louis’ about to come untouched if this continues to intensify.

“Harry, gonna- don’t want to- yet,” Louis manages to choke out and Harry just smirks against him, looking up for a second to meet his eyes, before diving back in to fuck him quickly with his tongue. Harry’s hands have been massaging his thighs for a little while, but one is now wrapping around Louis’ cock and wasting no time.

Harry doesn’t speak, so Louis only lets out multiple  _oh_ s and  _ah_ s to show appreciation. He doesn’t know when he starts begging either, but the  _please_ and  _can’t take this anymore_  are following his moans and this makes Harry jerk him off quicker and quicker, sometimes squeezing his base just to add a little pleasured torture to the whole situation.

“Gonna come,” Louis almost screams and if no one hears it, then that's a miracle, because it’s loud and clear and not just for Harry. He doesn’t know what will take him over the edge; probably another hit against his prostate or Harry’s thumb running along his sensitive tip, but what he doesn’t expect for it to actually be is a spanking on his bum where it’s pushed up a bit from the mattress.

Louis comes while shaking, screaming out Harry’s name and slumping down against the bed. He closes his eyes for a minute, but can still feel Harry’s eyes on him  as he crawls up his body to lick up the cum that’s all over his torso. Harry then leans up to kiss him and flips them over in the middle of it. Louis winces, still very fragile from the orgasm, but doesn’t protest.

“You’re gonna come again, love, and this time it’s gonna be all from my cock, no touching, okay?” Harry whispers to him, almost sweetly, and then makes him sit up straight on his lower half so that he can feel Harry’s hard cock against his back. He’s big, he can tell not only from previous experience, and that only adds to the thought of what being fucked would feel like when he’s sensitive. “Gonna ride me, bounce on my cock like a good boy.”

“Yes, sir,” Louis agrees, happily so, and places his hands flat against Harry’s chest while he can feel his huge hands on his hips. “Fingers first, quick.”

Harry approves of that and makes Louis spit on his fingers before pushing them to his entrance, two going in at once. They’ve done this so many times and Harry knows exactly where to go with his fingers to hit that spot, all while scissoring him open. Eventually Louis also starts to ride Harry’s fingers and Harry lets him do all the work so that he can grab the lube for himself. They’ve tried without it before, causing a rather extreme high in the orgasm, but they’ve decided not to go for it again unless they’re alone and able to be as loud as possible. But this is Louis’ childhood bed they’re talking about and his sisters are in the other room, so this really isn’t the place.

“You’re doing so good, love,” Harry compliments him and struggles a bit to put lube on his cock with just on hand, but manages by throwing the bottle to the floor and just working the substance onto his length. "You ready, darling?"

Louis nods, looking gorgeous as ever. Harry pulls out his fingers and then admires his boyfriend for a while, watching him calm down a bit before they move on. He doesn't get what Louis sees in him, with all the trouble that comes with it. He thought he might get a one night stand from it, yes, but not anything after Louis heard what others thought of him and his tattoos and the habit of getting into fights when some arsehole decided to break up with Zayn. It's all very surreal.

"Come on, 'm ready," Louis complains and starts lifting himself up slightly. Harry knows what to do and grabs a hold of Louis' hips to help him up to hover over his cock. Riding is Louis' speciality, especially when he's a bit tired and has to really make an effort to bounce and hit his prostate.

He doesn't even bother going down easy and just goes down on Harry in one quick go, meaning he wants to reach another high as soon as possible, no more teasing. Harry holds him there for a second and moans at how tight Louis is around his cock. With one hand on his boyfriend's thigh, pushing him down against his hips, he can use the other one to give another quick slap to Louis' bum.

" _Harry,"_  Louis moans out, whimpering a  _sir_  as well and trying to move. Harry doesn't let him though and slaps him again, most likely leaving a pretty mark. " _Please_."

"I decide here, baby," Harry whispers and fucks up into him once. Louis whimpers and tries to catch his breath, very flustered at this point and with his dick growing hard again. "Now come on, bounce for me, darling." The nicknames only add to the pleasure of being submissive and Louis takes one deep breath before lifting up and dropping back down, all in one moment. "Just like that, quicker, come on. Fuck yourself on my cock, be a good boy for me."

"Always good for you, sir," Louis says and starts bouncing up and down fast. Both their moans mix with the sound of skin slapping against skin and Louis can't even believe that he has the energy to ride him with such power after already coming once, but he somehow manages to fuck himself on Harry's cock with no such thing as being tired. "So good." Harry starts pushing his hips up to meet Louis on his way down and Louis really tries to stay relatively quiet, but he can't help but slightly scream out an  _fuck me harder_  when he hits his prostate.

Harry doesn't waste any time and stops to turn them around and throw Louis' legs over his shoulders. "Gonna fuck you real hard, make you come for me untouched, and then you're gonna let me fuck your mouth, yeah?" Harry starts pounding into him after those words before Louis has a chance to agree. He's going fast, hard, rough and Louis' so unbelievably close that it doesn't surprise him when he comes just a minute later with a cry of Harry's name. Harry comes inside him too, just from the pleasure of Louis clenching around his cock, and then slumps against his chest; both of them breathing heavy.

"I'll let you fuck my mouth tomorrow instead," Louis suggests and runs a few fingers through Harry's hair. “In the car.”

"Sounds good, baby," Harry mumbles and licks some cum off Louis' chest again. The smaller boy doesn't mind and just hums at the sensation.

"Love you," he mumbles, already drifting off to sleep.

"Love you too," Harry replies and kisses him. "Love you too."  


End file.
